The Lazy Pineapple
by Romez
Summary: One-Shot. Ino asks Shikamaru to 'hang out' with her, but it seems the lazy ninja didn't quite get the meaning behind her words. Now, a frustrated Ino is lying on the ground, cloud-watching. What will she do? ShikmaruXIno.


**I'm back! Sort of. Been doing too many college essays, working, essays, writer's block, retreats… did I mention essays? The essays are for college… so all my writing ability has been put there instead of my fanfiction. Rest assured, I am not fully dead yet.**

**I will continue my other stories, but I need to… re-find myself. So what better way than to write short stories?**

**Oh! And…. Is anyone else pissed about the latest manga chapter? **

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

Ino sighed and huffed. It was all Shikamaru's fault she felt this way. Well, probably not _all _his fault. No, scratch that, it's his fault. She turned to look at him. She looked at his damned peaceful state. His eyes were closed; he was probably asleep. She had asked Shikamaru to spend some time with her since they never hung out anymore. His reply had been a questioning sigh and a tired look: that meant he agreed.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes still closed.

Ino had the grace to blush as she turned away. "I-I wasn't staring! I was just…" She couldn't come up with anything. He had caught her off guard and she really couldn't deny it since she _had_ been staring at him.

She heard Shikamaru give his patented people-are-so-troublesome sigh. But, whether it was her imagination or not, it sounded less… troubled. An awkward silence hung in the air as Ino waited for him to say something else.

After a while, Shikamaru fell completely silent. Ino took a quick glance and noticed his slow and steady breathing. Ino now knew that he was truly asleep and not faking it. She wanted to berate herself; she was acting like a little girl. But she couldn't help how she felt.

She loved the good for nothing bum.

Oh how he annoyed her! His mannerisms, his laziness, his lack of energy. How she had wanted someone to cure him of his bad habits! So she had taken upon herself to be that person. But somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him.

Love was merciless.

And it was being merciless now as she found herself scooting closer to Shikamaru. What was it that attracted her to him? His good looks? No, they were only average… maybe a little more with his aloof, I-don't-care-about-anything look.

She suddenly found her hand outstretched and inching closer to his face. Her hand stopped close to his cheek as she suddenly got an idea. She placed both hands on either side of his face, and looked at him while straddling, but not touching, his waist. He was asleep, so he probably wouldn't feel a kiss… right?

But her raging hormones and her infatuation for the pineapple head would've made her kiss him eventually, regardless of his state of consciousness. She braced herself before swooping in for the kill.

The eagle had landed as her lips made contact with Shikamaru's in a soft, tender touch. For a moment, Ino was in bliss. She didn't know why, but she felt her lips tingle as she pulled away. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest and all her other senses seemed to have shut down as all her focus seemed to be on her lips and how they felt.

A blush spread across her face as she bathed in the afterglow of the kiss, which gave her a strong, warm feeling in her well endowed chest. For that moment after the kiss, she had closed her eyes to better savor it, unaware that she had forgotten where she was.

Shikamaru, however, knew _exactly_ where Ino was.

"What are you doing you troublesome woman?"

Ino's eyes snapped open as soon as Shikamaru's voice registered in her ears. This was when she realized that not only had she stolen a kiss, but she was also straddling Shikamaru. She looked down and stared into Shikamaru's deep, dark eyes.

Ino was silent as the blush spread from her cheeks to across her face. In her embarrassment, Ino had failed to notice the smirk that had formed on his face. She failed to see the look of entertainment in his gaze. But most importantly, she failed to see his arms move and before she could react, Shikamaru's arms had wrapped themselves around her waist as he pulled himself up to sitting position with her still straddling him.

Ino had no idea what was going on because all of a sudden, Shikamaru was holding her and he was sitting up. Regaining her senses, she spoke up, albeit it, nervously, "S-Shikamaru! W-What are you doing!"

"Hush woman, before I regret doing this." Before she could question him, his lips had captured hers in a rough, yet pleasant manner. Ino's body nearly went lip in his arms as he strategically moved his lips in sensual motions. She took her upper lip and gently sucked on it while her caressing her back tenderly. Shikamaru then pulled away, leaving a breathless Ino.

Her mind was left frazzled as she tried to speak up, but couldn't summon the focus to form a coherent sentence. Shikamaru smirked at Ino's confused, yet pleased face. "You troublesome woman, you should've just told me what you felt from the beginning."

Snapping out of her stupor, she immediately replied. "Oh yea? It's not fault that I'm attracted to you!"

Shikamaru stared blankly at her. He guessed that there was still some shock left in her mind because that sentence didn't make any sense at all!

"Then who's is it?" He cleverly replied.

Ino thought about it for a moment, then turned red when she realized that she had just embarrassed herself. But rather then letting him know that she was embarrassed, she opted to cross her arms over her chest and turn her head away.

But then, a hand cupped her cheek gently and pushed her face so that she was looking at Shikamaru again. Her heart skipped a beat at the look on his face. For once, his annoyed look was gone and what replaced it was a gentle, sympathetic look. It made her blush and send her hormones haywire. What he said next nearly stopped her heart.

"I love you too Ino." And just as before, Shikamaru pulled her face close and planted a kiss on her lips. But unlike last time, Ino was at least a little prepared this time as she laced her hands behind his head and deepened the kiss. Now, their kisses were becoming more fiery as they burned with desire and yearning. But, as always, life always found a way to ruin special occasions such as these.

What ruined the moment you may ask? Well, it was a certain orange clad ninja who happened to be walking by and happened to catch the intimate scene. Snickering, he pointed at the couple and yelled at the top of his lungs, "BABIES!"

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you have it! My ridiculous one-shot that was made in thirty minutes. Umm… yea!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
